


Tiny Wedding in a Tiny Church

by TwoDrunkenCelestials



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (Talk of), Captivity, Collars, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Weddings, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDrunkenCelestials/pseuds/TwoDrunkenCelestials
Summary: Tim and Danny get married, safe from the world, under the eyes of their gods. They don't have to play pretend anymore. This is real.(Two dolls get married in a hand built church in handmade clothes.)
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: End of Year Exchange 2020





	Tiny Wedding in a Tiny Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



> This is a gift for Anysin for the End of Year exchange! I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Despite the tags this is very soft. Most of what I've tagged is mostly implied more than anything but will be more explicit in the wider series as a whole.
> 
> (I do plan on writing a little more for this AU, hopefully, too! There's a lot more going on and a lot I want to explore about it.)

Tim is awestruck at how beautiful the church is, so,  _ so _ tall compared to him and Danny. The windows are hand painted, works of art from their gods, with each pew and bouquet of flowers hand done and carefully set. The altar is gorgeous too, designed like a little bed.

Jon had told him it's to ensure that they pay proper tribute; their first lovemaking as a properly wedded couple must be given to their gods, watched thoroughly and judged. 

Tim has promised to do his best. Danny has too, though he seems a little more nervous about it than Tim. 

"It'll be alright," Tim had whispered to him last night, when their gods had been sleeping. "We'll give them the best tribute. They won't be able to take their eyes off us."

Danny had nodded and curled closer to Tim, shaking a little, still. Tim was sure it was in anticipation. 

Early this morning, they'd been separated. Tim is with Martin, and Danny is with Jon. Each is finishing the final touches on the wedding outfits they had made for their little dolls. Martin is stitching on the last addition, a flower onto Tim's tux. Tim lays, feeling safe in Martin's hands.

"You look so charming. I bet you're excited, Tim. Finally free from the judging eyes of society and able to wed the one person you've always wanted to." Martin murmurs the words, gentle and pleased.

Tim smiles, hugging one of Martin's towering fingers, now that he's finished sewing. "Thank you, my Lord. We-we wouldn't have been able to without you two." 

He kisses the soft skin of that hand that works so hard for he and Danny and glances up to see Martin smile. 

"Only the best for our dolls. You've been so good after all, don't you think?" 

The praise makes Tim's heart beat faster and his eyes well up. He nods again, throat tight with joy and tears. 

"Come on, sweet, let go. It's time for the wedding now." Martin sounds so fond, nudging Tim toward the doors to the church. "Go stand up front, and we'll start the music!"

Tim makes his way up through the doors and to the front, where he stands tall and proud. He looks over the crowd of many unliving dolls Jon and Martin have given them for company; the pair of Sashas, Mike and Michael (who Danny swears he can see move sometimes still), Basira and Daisy, and all the rest. His and Danny's parents can't be there, but...Tim suspects that's for the best. He knows, deep in his heart, that they would never approve.

The music pulls him out of such thoughts, and Tim snaps to attention. Above him, through the open roof, he can see Jon and Martin in position, smiling down, their happiness a blessing on this day. 

The music rises to a crescendo, and Danny, his beautiful Danny, appears at the door. Tim's breath catches at the sight of his lover, his brother, in such a beautiful white gown. It sparkles in the light, the soft fabric accented with white ribbon, roses, and gems.

"Danny…" he manages to choke out, breathless by the time Danny meets him at the altar. 

"Tim," Danny returns, soft and sweet and clearly as happy as Tim is. 

They turn to face one another, a practiced movement, awaiting their next cue. The music fades and Jon speaks. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see the union of these two beautiful dolls. To witness their joining and celebrate with them." 

Tim reaches out and takes Danny's hands in his own, trying his hardest not to cry. He wants to pull him close, but holds himself back. 

Martin speaks next. "Here, under the eyes of their gods, they will be united as brothers, as lovers, and as spouses for as long as both shall last. Through breakage and bonding. Through new bodies and old, through the powers of Stranger and Flesh they may be joined. Through the blessing of Us, may they become a couple, never to be parted."

Danny squeezes his hand, maintaining eye contact with Tim the entire time. He has tears in his eyes, glistening as bright as the gemstones on his dress.

"Now, for the vows." Jon says. Tim shivers at the power in his voice. He can feel the weight of both Jon and Martin's eyes.

"Timothy Stoker, do you take this doll, Danny Stoker, to be your one and only, to be your husband, as long as you both shall exist?"

"I-I do! I want him by my side as long as you both shall permit it. As long as he'll have me. Though pain and pleasure. Through joy and hardship. I pledge myself to you, Danny, to be my one and only husband."

Tim's voice wavers with unshed tears of joy, and he grips Danny's hands tight, knowing Danny will understand exactly how he feels.

Jon speaks again, a smile in his voice, "And do you, Danny Stoker, take this doll to be your one and only, your husband, as long as you both shall be?"

"I do. For forever, as long as he'll let me be his. As long as you allow us to be one. Through life and death and ups and downs. Through pain and pleasure. I pledge myself to you, Tim Stoker, to be your one and only husband."

Danny's voice sounds as bright as a church bell, and Tim lets the words sink in. Tears start to flow from his eyes, the joy overwhelming him now. 

"Mine," he whispers to Danny, and Danny whispers the word right back, his smile bright as the sun.

"We now pronounce you husband and husband," Martin says, his smile beatific when the dolls look up at their gods, "And now, to attach the marital collars."

Two hands reach down, one for Danny and one for Tim. Jon takes Tim, careful as he picks him up. Tim breathes, heart beating what little it can, as Jon removes the old collar and stitches on a new one, gold with beautiful detailing. Jon kisses Tim once.

He's set down with the same gentleness, Danny returned to the church by Martin wearing a matching collar. 

"You may now kiss your husband," Martin proclaims, and Tim and Danny fall into a kiss. Tim pours in all the affection and love he can feel wanting to burst out of him. 

"I love you," Danny murmurs, when they pull apart, breathless and glowing. 

"I love you too," Tim returns, feeling as light as air. 

"And now," Jon says, his voice like bells, a blessing from on high, "For the ceremonial consummation of the marriage."

Tim smiles, and leads Danny to the altar, lifting him up and laying him down with all the gentleness he could muster. Jon and Martin would expect a fitting tribute, after all, and Tim intends on making it good for all of them. 

  
  



End file.
